


i'm alright if you're alright

by Yellow



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cuddling, M/M, ep. 7 coda, groping your way to mutual understanding with your bf after you mess up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 22:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8596192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellow/pseuds/Yellow
Summary: "You're dumb," Yuuri grumbles into his shoulder."Dumb?" Viktor exclaims, delighted. "No one's been so unnecessarily cruel to me since I won my first Grand Prix."or, how to make up with your grumpy boyfriend when you're clueless and unequipped to be entirely besotted





	

**Author's Note:**

> what if...instead of 800 ep. 7 codas...we had 801.........

                Yuuri sleeps the whole car ride back to the hotel. At some point Viktor moves him off his shoulder and rests Yuuri's head in his lap. It's so endearing that Viktor almost wants to pay the cab driver to drive a few times around the block so Yuuri can get some more rest. 

                He quashes the urge and runs his hand through Yuuri's hair. 

                "Yuuri," he calls.

                Yuuri opens his eyes, raises his head, and blinks, then immediately tries to go back to sleep. 

                "Yuuuuuuri," Viktor says, and when he gets no response, resorts to hauling him up and bundling him out of the taxi. 

 

                They make it to the elevator, slowly. Yuuri leans against Viktor and tries valiantly to fall asleep on his shoulder. Viktor marches Yuuri down the hall to Yuuri’s room and neither of them comments on the fact that Viktor locks the door behind them.

                Before he even takes off his shoes, he’s pushing Yuuri towards the bathroom.

                “Go take a shower.”

                Yuuri trudges into the bathroom and emerges a few minutes later, face red from scrubbing off his makeup. Viktor follows suit and showers quickly, using up what’s left of the tiny bottle of soap.

               

                When he emerges, Yuuri’s already half-asleep again, covers piled up on the bed. Viktor switches off the lights and then climbs in. Yuuri almost automatically rolls over and hides his face in Viktor’s shoulder. This is still-well, new, so Viktor laughs, startled, and pulls Yuuri closer.

                “You’re direct when you’re tired,” Viktor says.

                "You're dumb," Yuuri grumbles into his shoulder. 

                "Dumb?" Viktor exclaims, delighted. "No one's been so unnecessarily cruel to me since I won my first Grand Prix."

                Viktor feels Yuuri sigh, and he simply says, "Yuri."

                "Yurio doesn't count," Viktor says, grinning. "He's still a child and I must be indulgent."

                Yuuri pulls back just enough to meet Viktor's eyes, and he groans. 

                "Ridiculous."

                Viktor grins wider. "Ridiculous?!"

                Then Yuuri yawns, and Viktor's reminded of just how tired he is. He feels his smile soften and he puts a hand in Yuuri's damp hair. Yuuri's eyes close, slow. It's transfixing. They open again, heavily. 

                Viktor swallows. 

                "I'm sorry about earlier." What he said lingers in the air between them. It coils in Viktor’s gut.

                Yuuri gazes at him blearily for a moment, then says, "You know I've never wanted you to be anything but yourself."

                Viktor feels tiny. His heart constricts. He remembers Yuuri yelling "I know" at him in the garage. 

                "I know," he echoes, a whisper. "That's why I'm still here, darling."

                Yuuri leans up and kisses him, a deliberate press of lips. It lasts a second but the warmth lingers.

                Viktor’s not good at words, but he feels the need to explain himself bubbling up. "You could never make me look bad," he says, on the edge of babbling. 

                Yuuri snorts. "Bullshit."

                Viktor laces their fingers together. Takes a breath.

                "Then, you could lose every competition from now on and I would stay by your side."

                There's a wild look in Yuuri's eyes, under the tiredness, that says to Viktor he wants to protest again. But there's hope, too, and Viktor brings Yuuri's hand to his lips, willing him to believe it. 

               "I'm not going to quit, darling. It was wrong of me to say it."

                Yuuri leans in again and kisses Viktor, more deeply this time. Then he breaks off and buries his face back into Viktor's shoulder. 

                "Okay," he says, muffled. 

                "Okay?" Viktor asks. 

                "Okay."

                Viktor strokes Yuuri's hair again, once, twice. He relaxes back into the bed, into Viktor. 

                "Sleep. You did an incredible job today."

                Yuuri sighs. He cuddles further into Viktor and falls asleep almost immediately, the last bits of tension ebbing out of his shoulders. 

 

                Viktor lies there and smells Yuuri’s hair. The scent of the hotel shampoo has never been more endearing. He presses a kiss to Yuuri's head and then closes his eyes. 

                Yuuri's hair is still damp and he's clinging to Viktor in a way that will probably leave his arms asleep when he wakes up in the morning.

                But Viktor has never felt quite this warm, safe, and loved-for _him_ , even when he makes mistakes, even when he makes bad jokes, even when he has no idea what he's doing now that he wants this to last-so he falls asleep fast, and happily, thinking only of tomorrow. 

**Author's Note:**

> yell at me on tumblr at zevraanarainai.tumblr.com

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[PODFIC] I'm alright if you're alright - by Yellow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8675242) by [LenaLawlipop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLawlipop/pseuds/LenaLawlipop)




End file.
